1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ergonomically designed container and package system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiple use container and composite packaging systems have been utilized in order to facilitate the storage and transport of a variety of materials. Often the container is used as the primary means for containing the material such that the material is sealed within the container. These materials may include wet or dry goods and may come in a variety of dimensions. In some cases, the packaging system may further comprise an external box for housing the container. The box may be used to provide additional strength and/or protection and often provides a packaging that is more suitable for stacking and transport. The external box also provides a surface that is suitable for advertising and describing the product contained therein.
Both the container and the packaging system may be used for the purpose of storing a material from the point of manufacture until it is delivered to its subsequent end use. Furthermore, the container in a package combination results in a configuration that is easily stackable for storage and transport in multiple unit stacking configurations.
However, the conventional containers available suffer from the drawback that they are not susceptible to being both stackable as well easily handled by a user for both carrying and pouring. Additionally, when the size and weight of the container is increased, this drawback may become even more problematic. Furthermore, most composite packaging systems require that the container be withdrawn from the box in order to access the contents contained therein. This is especially problematic when the spout must be accessed in order to pour contents from the container. Thus, the container, during use, loses the benefits associated with the box portion of the packaging system, e.g., the ability to be conveniently stacked.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved container that provides for better ergonomic handling during both pouring and carrying. Additionally, there is a need for a packaging including a container in a box, wherein the container may remain in the box during use.